Someone Else to Live For
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: He was thankful that she had helped him believe in himself. Fifty Sentence Challenge, VincentYuffie.


**Title:** Someone Else to Live For

**Pairing: **Vincent/Yuffie

**Rating:** K through M

**Warnings: **Implied sex, some language, and possible spoilers for the end of DoC.

**A/N: **These were all written for the 1sentence community on LJ, so if you're curious about the the site, I will post it in my bio page later. The sentences are not all related and are post DoC, and some can even be seen as AU. I want to give a special thanks to _ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie _for being cool enough to beta these for me even when VinceYuffie isn't her favorite pairing; Cloud and Tifa plushies for you Valk! _And_ since this is the first time I attempt a one sentence challenge, I fear I've pushed the limits of a sentence pretty far. The words were taken from a theme set provided by the community. That said, please enjoy!

…………………………………

**1—Motion**

She had thought that being on an airship would keep her sick for the entire trip, but then Vincent tugged her into his room and she traded the movement of the ship for a different kind of motion.

**2—Cool**

He had been trying to ignore her as she stood on the other side of the bar with shorts far skimpier than usual, but when he saw the loud-mouthed Turk brush a hand down the small of her back, the glass of wine in his hand shattered as he lost his cool.

**3—Young**

None of their friends judge him for having fallen for the youngest member of their group, but he can't help but feel like an old lech sometimes; Yuffie takes care of that with kisses that show him that even though she's young, she's not entirely innocent.

**4—Last**

Upon his return from the Omega battle, she had been the last person to greet him, and when he discovered the shining grief in her eyes, he had blindly promised to never be a hero again.

**5—Wrong**

Though her conscience was telling her it was wrong to visit Lucrecia's cave behind Vincent's back, Yuffie needed to make peace with the other woman, if only to let her know that she would love Vincent the way Lucrecia had never allowed herself to.

**6—Gentle**

Sometimes he felt like a stalker, watching while she slept, but ultimately it was the gentle rise and fall of her chest with her every breath that silenced the noises and calmed the remaining demons in his head.

**7—One**

It was on their one year anniversary that she gave him a gift both unhygienic and the most amazing thing he had ever received: a positive pregnancy test.

**8—Thousand**

One evening, while she was in the mood to just lay around—on his lap—she declared cheekily that if he hadn't come into her life, she would have probably ended up alone and with a thousand cats.

**9—King**

"Protect her and _never _break her heart," Lord Godo whispered knowingly—both father and emperor—as he and Vincent watched her dance and smile during the celebration of her twenty-first birthday; it was a command that Vincent was only happy to respect.

**10—Learn**

She was snickering, holding a stitch in her side and trying to regain her breath after hearing that he had never learned how to ride a bicycle.

**11—Blur**

The first time she had tried to kiss him, he had gently pushed her away and asked her not to do it again; she had walked away with tears blurring her eyes, never once looking back and completely missing the regretful look on his face.

**12—Wait**

Yuffie had wanted to strangle him for making her wait until there was a ring on her finger, but she had come to see that it had been all the better to feel him moving gently against her, skin to skin, his body locked in hers, when she was now Mrs. Valentine.

**13—Change**

He began to see changes in his new home a few weeks after they had become intimate; first the large, red coffee mug, then the white roses in a vase over the small breakfast table, and finally—because he couldn't avoid it—the large green quilt over where his red one would normally be.

**14—Command**

Yuffie watched him from the doorway of the WRO training room as he stood tall, imposing and cool; awe-inspiring for the new recruits, and despite his aversion to people, she knew he would make an excellent teacher.

**15—Hold**

There were nights when she awoke from nightmares, gasping for breath and with tears streaming down her youthful face, Aerith's and her mother's names on her lips; all he could think to do was wrap her tightly in his arms until her breathing quieted and she slipped back to sleep.

**16—Need**

In a dark corner of Seventh Heaven, when everyone else was asleep, he would find her and take everything she had been offering so freely with his desperate lips and wandering hands.

**17—Vision**

Hearing Yuffie giggle as he pressed his face to her ever growing stomach, he had a vision of how their lives would change once the baby was born, and the knowledge did nothing to stop his racing heart.

**18—Attention**

"Hey, Vince? Do you think these shorts make my ass look good?" she had asked out of the blue, and really, could anyone seriously fault him for staring?

**19—Soul**

He had thought that his soul had died with Lucrecia, but the moment he saw Yuffie—dressed in a ceremonial kimono of crimson—about to become his wife, he knew that _that_ part of himself had always been there but now belonged to the ninja before him.

**20—Picture**

She'd asked him once if he would show up in pictures, being a vampire and all; he'd gone and showed her an image of the both of them standing side by side, and Yuffie had instantly noted the bent edges and weathered surface.

**21—Fool**

He was the greatest fool of them all for allowing her to love him, but at least it was a double-edged sword, and he could feel his own heart surrendering to her with every minute he spent in her presence.

**22—Mad**

His eyebrow twitched and his lips thinned into a line when he was angry and on the receiving end of her pranks, but he refused to open his mouth; she'd only needed a guinea pig because Denzel had wanted to see how one went about dyeing another person's teeth blue and he'd been conveniently there!

**23—Child**

She always hated it when he addressed her as if she were a petulant child; he just never counted on her using the woman's body she had grown into to win the argument.

**24—Now**

She had never grown out of being demanding and impatient, so when her hands slid up inside his shirt and her lips sought his in a scorching caress, he knew better than to ask her to slow down.

**25—Shadow**

During the holiday in which children—and Yuffie—were given entirely too many sweets, Vincent had to fight down the irritation at seeing Yuffie jump out of the shadows, costumed in black leather, a red cloak, and far too short to impersonate him properly.

**26—Goodbye**

"I have found someone else to live for, Lucrecia," he murmured into the cold cave, at the sparkling crystals surrounding her; he could swear that he heard her say a final, _"I'm so sorry."_

**27—Hide**

There are times when he wondered if maybe she was hiding her own demons behind that overly cheerful smile, and he wanted nothing more than to help her erase them.

**28—Fortune**

When Cait Sith had offered to read him his fortune, he looked up at Yuffie to find her smiling slyly at him from afar; he already had a feeling on how his future would turn out.

**29—Safe**

The moment he first held the tiny screaming thing in his arms and had felt her little fingers wrap around one of his, Vincent realized that he would give his own life to keep his daughter safe.

**30—Ghost**

Sometimes it felt as if the ghost of his past love would forever haunt them, but then, when he looked at her as if she was all that stood between madness and sanity, Yuffie knew that all he was seeing was her, _his _White Rose of Wutai.

**31—Book**

She came home from visiting their old friends to a silent house and found them on the couch; Vincent with an open fairytale book on his lap and his daughter tucked safely into his side, both snoozing serenely.

**32—Eye**

She had been showing both Marlene and Denzel how to properly punch out a bad guy when Vincent's face had gotten in the way of her fist; lucky for _her_, the black eye healed within hours.

**33—Never**

Yuffie swore to never steal his materia again… _after_ they were properly married of course.

**34—Sing**

She could hit a mean high note… but when Vincent wasn't around and looking at her as if he were in agony, telling her that his ears would bleed if she didn't stop.

**35—Sudden**

He couldn't say that falling in love with her had been sudden, but it _had _surprised him how much she had come to mean to him, and how he found he would never be able to live without her.

**36—Stop**

The moment he slipped the beautifully Wutaian engraved ring onto her finger, Yuffie felt her heart stop and then come back to life with a flare of love so strong that it scared and excited her all at once.

**37—Time**

When she slept, her face smoothed out into peaceful youthfulness, her mouth curved in a small smile of contentment and it was in those moments, as he watched her, that time seemed to stop and nothing else but her existed in his world.

**38—Wash**

During a mission for the WRO, they stopped by a river to rest, and when she disappeared for a long while, he searched for her; he had to force himself to avert his eyes when he discovered her waist deep in the river, water droplets sliding down her smooth, naked back.

**39—Torn**

There was a new tear on his tattered cloak, and Marlene gave the culprit away with a promise of a piggy-back ride later on; she was hiding in a supply closet, and when the door closed after him, nothing but shrieks of laughter could he heard from the tickle punishment he had decided on.

**40—History**

Yuffie Kisaragi had always hated history with a passion—_why should she care about some stuffy old man who had discovered chocobos or some nasty tasting plant?_—but when Vincent had actually _offered_ to share a bit of his, she had been more than eager to learn.

**41—Power**

There were times when it scared him to see how much power she unknowingly held over him with her smiles, shy glances, and covert touches, but he willingly played along in her little game and began to see her as the woman she had become.

**42—Bother**

Her plan had been to wake him, but then she had seen the twig at her feet and an idea had crept into her devious mind involving the stick and Vincent's nose; when he woke with an irritated growl, Yuffie took off at a run, laughing in glee.

**43—God**

During the Festival Week in Wutai, he was mesmerized to see her dressed in a kimono the color of Leviathan's scales, and found that she looked like a goddess amongst men.

**44—Wall**

He had come home to find colorful cans of paint laid out in the kitchen and to catch her still painting on the wall above the bed they had been sharing for a few months now; the image was of the two of them holding hands and walking into a sunset.

**45—Naked**

She had her own scars, and the first time he saw her without clothes, he could only see her as more beautiful than he had realized; the marks on her body were a testament to the warrior that she was and always would be.

**46—Drive**

She had literally begged him to teach her how to drive a car, but after five minutes in an enclosed space with her and five instances when he had had his life flash before his eyes, Vincent had tricked Reeve into teaching her instead.

**47—Harm**

The moment she returned from her solo mission for the WRO, his relief was short-lived upon seeing the blood on her neck and the deep scratches on her arms; his demons influenced his vow to tear to pieces whoever had harmed her.

**48—Precious**

He had never anticipated how much he would come to love the tiny girl with his eyes and her mother's ever present smile—though he could've done without mother and daughter braiding his hair with red ribbons while he slept.

**49—Hunger**

He'd crept up on her in the middle of the night, in the dark, but upon turning on the light, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he discovered her cheeks full of her midnight sandwich.

**50—Believe**

If there was anyone in his entire life who had believed that he wasn't a heartless monster, it had been Yuffie; he was thankful that she had helped him believe in himself.

…

…

…

…

Sorry for getting so side-tracked, but the next chapter for, "_Love Game," _is just about half done so it'll be up soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
